1. Field of Invention
The present inventions relate generally to structures for positioning one or more diagnostic or therapeutic elements within the body and, more particularly, to devices which are particularly well suited for treatment of cardiac conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where diagnostic and therapeutic elements must be inserted into the body. One instance involves the treatment of cardiac conditions such as atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter which lead to an unpleasant, irregular heart beat, called arrhythmia.
Normal sinus rhythm of the heart begins with the sinoatrial node (or xe2x80x9cSA nodexe2x80x9d) generating an electrical impulse. The impulse usually propagates uniformly across the right and left atria and the atrial septum to the atrioventricular node (or xe2x80x9cAV nodexe2x80x9d). This propagation causes the atria to contract in an organized way to transport blood from the atria to the ventricles, and to provide timed stimulation of the ventricles. The AV node regulates the propagation delay to the atrioventricular bundle (or xe2x80x9cHISxe2x80x9d bundle). This coordination of the electrical activity of the heart causes atrial systole during ventricular diastole. This, in turn, improves the mechanical function of the heart. Atrial fibrillation occurs when anatomical obstacles in the heart disrupt the normally uniform propagation of electrical impulses in the atria. These anatomical obstacles (called xe2x80x9cconduction blocksxe2x80x9d) can cause the electrical impulse to degenerate into several circular wavelets that circulate about the obstacles. These wavelets, called xe2x80x9creentry circuits,xe2x80x9d disrupt the normally uniform activation of the left and right atria.
Because of a loss of atrioventricular synchrony, the people who suffer from atrial fibrillation and flutter also suffer the consequences of impaired hemodynamics and loss of cardiac efficiency. They are also at greater risk of strok; and other thromboembolic complications because of loss of effective contraction and atrial stasis.
Although pharmacological treatment is available for atrial fibrillation and flutter, the treatment is far from perfect. For example, certain antiarrhythmic drugs, like quinidine and procainamide, can reduce both the incidence and the duration of atrial fibrillation episodes. Yet, these drugs often fail to maintain sinus rhythm in the patient. Cardioactive drugs, like digitalis, Beta blockers, and calcium channel blockers, can also be given to control the ventricular response. However, many people are intolerant to such drugs. Anticoagulant therapy also combats thromboembolic complications, but does not eliminate them. Unfortunately, pharmacological remedies often do not remedy the subjective symptoms associated with an irregular heartbeat. They also do not restore cardiac hemodynamics to normal and remove the risk of thromboembolism.
Many believe that the only way to really treat all three detrimental results of atrial fibrillation and flutter is to actively interrupt all of the potential pathways for atrial reentry circuits.
One surgical method of treating atrial fibrillation by interrupting pathways for reentry circuits is the so-called xe2x80x9cmaze procedurexe2x80x9d which relies on a prescribed pattern of incisions to anatomically create a convoluted path, or maze, for electrical propagation within the left and right atria. The incisions direct the electrical impulse from the SA node along a specified route through all regions of both atria, causing uniform contraction required for normal atrial transport function. The incisions finally direct the impulse to the AV node to activate the ventricles, restoring normal atrioventricular synchrony. The incisions are also carefully placed to interrupt the conduction routes of the most common reentry circuits. The maze procedure has been found very effective in curing atrial fibrillation. However, the maze procedure is technically difficult to do. It also requires open heart surgery and is very expensive. Thus, despite its considerable clinical success, only a few maze procedures are done each year.
More recently, maze-like procedures have been developed utilizing catheters which can form lesions on the endocardium to effectively create a maze for electrical conduction in a predetermined path. Exemplary catheters are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,609. Typically, the lesions are formed by ablating tissue with an electrode carried by the catheter. Electromagnetic radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) energy applied by the electrode heats, and eventually kills (i.e. xe2x80x9cablatesxe2x80x9d), the tissue to form a lesion. During the ablation of soft tissue (i.e. tissue other than blood, bone and connective tissue), tissue coagulation occurs and it is the coagulation that kills the tissue. Thus, references to the ablation of soft tissue are necessarily references to soft tissue coagulation. xe2x80x9cTissue coagulationxe2x80x9d is the process of cross-linking proteins in tissue to cause the tissue to jell. In soft tissue, it is the fluid within the tissue cell membranes that jells to kill the cells, thereby killing the tissue.
Catheters used to create lesions (the lesions being 3 to 15 cm in length) typically include a relatively long and relatively flexible body portion that has an ablation electrode on its distal end. The portion of the catheter body portion that is inserted into the patient is typically from 23 to 55 inches in length and there may be another 8 to 15 inches, including a handle, outside the patient. The proximal end of the catheter body is connected to the handle which includes steering controls. The length and flexibility of the catheter body allow the catheter to be inserted into a main vein or artery (typically the femoral artery), directed into the interior of the heart, and then manipulated such that the ablation electrode contacts the tissue that is to be ablated. Fluoroscopic imaging is used to provide the physician with a visual indication of the location of the catheter.
Atrial appendages are primary potential sources of thrombus formation. The atrial appendages are especially important in the transport of blood because they have a sack-like geometry with a neck potentially more narrow than the pouch. In this case, contraction of the appendage is essential to maintain an average absolute blood velocity high enough to eliminate potential stasis regions which may lead to thrombus formation.
In the maze procedure performed through open heart surgery, the typical access points into the interior of the atria are the atrial appendages. Therefore, at the conclusion of the surgical procedure, the region occupied by the atrial appendages is eliminated by surgically removing the appendages. This mitigates subsequent problems resulting from blood stasis in the atrial appendages as well as from electrical isolation of the appendages from the rest of the atria. However, as noted above, open heart surgery is very expensive and the incision based maze procedure is difficult to perform. Although catheter-based procedures do not admit themselves to surgical removal of the appendages, catheter-based procedures and apparatus have been recently developed which reposition the atrial appendages, affix them in an altered position and/or fuse the walls of the appendages to one another to isolate the appendages, reduce stasis regions and ultimately thrombus formation. Such procedures and apparatus are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/880,711, filed Jun. 23, 1997, which is a File Wrapper Continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/480,200, filed Jun. 7, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cAtrial Appendage Stasis Reduction Procedures and Devicesxe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference. One of these procedures involves the use of a catheter having a lasso which is tightened around the appendage. RF energy is then transmitted to the appendage by way of the lasso to thermally fuse the walls of the appendage to one another, thereby isolating the appendage.
It is believed the treatment of atrial fibrillation and flutter requires the formation of long, thin lesions of different lengths and curvilinear shapes in heart tissue. Such long, curvilinear lesion patterns require the deployment within the heart of flexible ablating elements having multiple ablating regions. The formation of these lesions by ablation can provide the same therapeutic benefits that the complex incision patterns that the surgical maze procedure presently provides, but without invasive, open heart surgery.
With larger and/or longer multiple electrode elements comes the demand for more precise control of the ablating process. The delivery of ablating energy must be governed to avoid incidences of tissue damage and coagulum formation. The delivery of ablating energy must also be carefully controlled to assure the formation of uniform and continuous lesions, without hot spots and gaps forming in the ablated tissue.
The task is made more difficult because heart chambers vary in size from individual to individual. They also vary according to the condition of the patient. One common effect of heart disease is the enlargement of the heart chambers. For example, in a heart experiencing atrial fibrillation, the size of the atrium can be up to three times that of a normal atrium.
Catheter-based ablation and atrial appendage isolation have proven to be a significant advance over the conventional open heart surgery based approaches. Nevertheless, the inventors herein have determined that further improvements are possible.
For example, and with respect to ablation procedures in particular, the inventors herein have determined that it can be quite difficult to accurately position an ablation electrode on the endocardium surface by manipulating the distal end of a relatively long catheter body from a remote handle. This is especially true with respect to left atrial sites. The present inventors have also determined that fluoroscopy is a somewhat inaccurate method of visualizing the ablation electrodes during positioning and when determining whether the electrodes are in proper contact with tissue.
Additionally, a primary goal of any ablation procedure is to create contiguous lesions (often long, curvilinear lesions) without over-heating tissue and causing coagulum and charring. Tissue ablation occurs at 50xc2x0 C., while over-heating occurs at 100xc2x0 C. The present inventors have further determined that it can be difficult to produce tissue contact that will accomplish this result with an electrode mounted on the distal end of a relatively long catheter. This is especially true in those procedures where an electrode on the distal tip of the catheter is dragged along the tissue. Such dragging also makes accurate placement of the electrode very difficult. Other shortcomings identified by the present inventors concern the convective cooling effects of the blood pool on the electrodes. For example, the system power requirements must be high enough to compensate for the heat losses due to convective cooling.
One proposed method of solving the over-heating problems associated with conventional ablation catheters is the so-called xe2x80x9ccooled tipxe2x80x9d approach. Here, the tissue surface is cooled with a saline solution. Although the saline is somewhat useful in keeping the surface temperature below the over-heating temperature, the sub-surface tissue temperature can still rise well above 100xc2x0 C. Such temperatures will cause gas within the sub-surface tissue to expand. Ultimately, the tissue will tear or pop, which will result in perforations of the epicardial surface and/or the dislodging of chunks of tissue that can cause strokes.
Turning to atrial appendage isolation, the present inventors have determined that catheter-based procedures suffer from many of the same disadvantages discussed above, such as those concerning positioning and visualization. Additionally, the inventors herein have determined that the lasso can bunch up the tissue when the lasso is tightened and that tissue fusion would be improved if this bunching could be avoided.
With respect to energy control, conventional ablation devices include controls that are located either on the RF energy source, or on a foot pedal. The inventors herein have determined that such arrangements are inconvenient and can make it difficult to control power during a surgical procedure.
Turning to surgical procedures in general, one problem associated with many surgical procedures is excessive bleeding. For example, a high level of bleeding is often associated with the removal of liver lobes and certain cancerous tumors. The inventors herein have determined that present surgical methods could be improved in the area of blood loss.
Accordingly, the general object of the present inventions is to provide an apparatus for positioning an operative element (such as an ablation electrode) within the body which avoids, for practical purposes, the aforementioned problems. In particular, one object of the inventions is to provide tissue ablation systems and methods providing beneficial therapeutic results without requiring highly invasive surgical procedures. Another objective of the inventions is to provide systems and methods that simplify the creation of complex lesions patterns in soft tissue, such as myocardial tissue in the heart.
In order to accomplish these and other objectives, certain embodiments of one of the present inventions include an electrode support structure carried at the distal end of a guide body. The support structure includes a bendable stylet extending along an axis outside the distal end of the guide body. The structure also includes at least one flexible spline leg having a near end attached to the distal end of the guide body and a far end extending beyond the distal end of the guide body and attached to the bendable stylet. The spline leg is normally flexed between the distal guide body end and the bendable stylet in a first direction that extends along and radially outward of the axis of the stylet. At least one electrode element is on the flexible spline. The structure further includes a control element to apply tension to the stylet. The tension bends the stylet, thereby flexing the spline leg in a second direction.
The flexure of the spline leg in the first direction facilitates intimate contact between the electrode element and tissue. The additional flexure by the stylet of the spline leg in the second direction makes possible the creation of a diverse number of additional shapes and tissue contact forces.
In accordance with another embodiment of one of this invention, an electrode support structure is provided that, in addition to bending the stylet, includes another control element that moves the stylet along its axis to increase or decrease flexure of the spline leg in the first direction. This additional control over the flexure of the spline leg further enhances intimate contact against tissue, regardless of variations in the dimensions of the surrounding tissue region.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, an electrode support structure is provided that includes a malleable stylet. The plysician imparts a desired flexure to the spline leg in the second direction by bending the malleable stylet. Alternatively, an electrode support structure is provided in which the spline leg itself is malleable.
Structures that embody the features of this invention make possible the creation of diverse number of shapes and contact forces to reliably achieve the type and degree of contact desired between electrode elements and targeted tissue areas, despite physiologic differences among patients.
Another aspect of this invention is associated with structures and methods for ablating tissue in a heart. The structures and methods include a probe for deployment within the heart. The probe carries at least one elongated flexible ablation element to which a bendable stylet is attached. The structures and method apply tension to bend the stylet. The bending of the stylet flexes the ablation element into a curvilinear shape along the contacted tissue region. By transmitting ablation energy to the ablation electrode while flexed in the curvilinear shape and in contact with the tissue region, the structures and methods make possible the formation of curvilinear lesion patterns in heart tissue.
In order to accomplish the above-described and other objectives, a surgical device in accordance with one embodiment of another one of the present inventions includes a relatively short shaft, a bendable spline assembly associated with the distal end of the shaft and having a predetermined configuration, the spline assembly being adapted to collapse in response to external forces and expand when the forces are removed, and an operative element associated with the bendable spline. Optionally, a substantially tubular member may be positioned around the shaft. Movement of the substantially tubular member over the spline assembly will cause the spline assembly to collapse, while the spline assembly will expand to the predetermined configuration in response to a retraction of the substantially tubular member.
In order to accomplish above-described and other objectives, an soft tissue coagulation probe in accordance with one embodiment of one of the inventions includes a relatively short shaft defining a distal end and a proximal end, a handle associated with the proximal end of the shaft, and at least one soft tissue coagulation electrode associated with the shaft and located in spaced relation to the handle.
In order to accomplish above-described and other objectives, a surgical device in accordance with another embodiment of this invention includes a relatively stiff shaft, a handle associated with the proximal end of the shaft, and a distal tip assembly associated with the distal end of the shaft, the distal tip assembly including a distal member, which is flexible and/or malleable, and an operative element carried by the distal member.
In order to accomplish this and other objectives, a surgical device in accordance with another embodiment of this invention includes a shaft, a relatively stiff tubular member positioned around a predetermined portion of the shaft and movable relative thereto, a distal tip assembly associated with the distal end of the shaft and including a flexible distal member and an operative element carried by the distal member, and a pivot assembly associated with the distal end of the tubular member and a distal portion of the tip assembly.
There are many advantages associated with these inventions. For example, the above-described embodiments of this invention may be used in a method of treating atrial fibrillation wherein access to the heart is obtained by way of a thoracostomy. Here, the operative element is an ablation electrode. Such a method may also be used to treat atrial fibrillation during mitral valve surgery wherein access to the heart is obtained through a thoracostomy, thoracotomy or median sternotomy.
The relatively short shaft and manner of insertion allows the ablation electrode to be easily inserted into the atrium and visually guided to the desired location. Thus, the ablation electrodes in the present device do not have to be guided by manipulating the relatively long shaft of an endovascular catheter. This makes the positioning of the electrodes within the heart easier and more accurate. Endocardial visualization is also improved because surgical methods employing the present device allow the endocardium to be viewed directly with the naked eye, a fiberoptic camera or other imaging modalities. This eliminates the need for fluoroscopic images and reduces the amount of radiation required, as compared to catheter-based procedures. Moreover, the shaft in the present device can be relatively stiff, as compared to a catheter shaft, because the present shaft does not have to travel through the tortuous vascular path to the heart. Along with the relatively short length of the present shaft, the additional stiffness enhances torque transmission and provides superior and more reliable electrode-endocardium contact force.
Surgical devices in accordance with this invention may also be used during procedures, such as valve replacement where the patient is on cardiopulmonary bypass, to create tissue lesions. During bypass, the electrodes elements will not be in contact with the blood pool and, accordingly, will not be affected by the convective cooling.
Patients can only be on bypass for a period of approximately four hours. Long bypass times are associated with increased morbidity and mortality. Thus, all procedures performed during bypass must be rapidly completed. Surgical devices in accordance with the present invention may include a series of temperature controlled electrodes that allow a long lesion to be created in rapid fashion, i.e. in approximately 30 to 120 seconds. The ability of the present surgical devices and techniques to create lesions rapidly allows procedures to be performed during bypass that, heretofore, could not due to the time constraints. For example, a conventional surgical maze procedure takes approximately 12 hours to complete (note that a portion of the procedure is performed while the patient is not on bypass), while such a procedure may be completed in approximately 5 to 15 minutes with the present devices and methods.
In accordance with another advantageous aspect of this invention, the shaft and/or sheath (if present) may be formed from a malleable material that a physician can bend into a desired configuration and remain in that configuration when released. Although malleable, the stiffness of such material must be at least such that the shaft and/or sheath (if present) will not bend under the forces applied thereto during a surgical procedure. Alternatively, or in addition, the distal end of the device may also be malleable, thereby allowing the physician to bend the distal end of the device into a shape corresponding to the bodily structure to be acted upon. This is particularly important in endocardial applications because the endocardial surface is typically non-uniform with ridges and trabeculae residing in the right and left atria. There are also dramatic differences between endocardial surface morphology from patient to patient and from lesion location to lesion location. To create contiguous lesions with a surgical approach, the device must either distend the atria to flatten out the non-uniformities, or the probe must be configured to conform to the atrial surface. There are, however, some regions where the atria cannot be distended to a flat state because of trabeculae, orifices, and ridges. A surgeon can observe the atrial surface and bend the present malleable device so as to conform thereto. The distal end may, instead, be spring-like or even rigid if the application so requires.
In order to accomplish the above-identified and other objectives, a surgical device in accordance with one embodiment of another one of the present inventions includes a handle having at least one movable handle member, first and second support members operably connected to the handle, at least one of the support members being, movable with respect to the other support member in response to movement of the at least one movable handle member, and at least one ablation electrode associated with the first support member.
There are many advantages associated with this invention. By way of example, this invention is especially useful in a method of isolating an atrial appendage. Access to the atrium may be obtained by, for example, a thoracostomy and the appendage may be captured between the support members. RF energy is then applied to the captured portion of the appendage to thermally fuse the walls of the appendage to one another. This method provides better heating and fusing than the lasso catheter-based approach because the tissue is not bunched up when captured between the support members, as it is when the lasso is tightened. Additionally, the disadvantages associated with the use of catheters in general are also avoided.
A surgical clamp in accordance with one embodiment of another of the present inventions includes first and second clamp members, and at least one electrode associated with at least one of the clamp members. The clamp may be used to isolate an atrial appendage in a manner similar to that described in the preceding paragraph with the same advantageous results. Thereafter, the clamp may be either removed or left in place.
A surgical device in accordance one embodiment of another of the present inventions includes an energy source, at least one energy transmission device, and a handle including an energy control device coupled to the energy source and to the at least one energy transmission device. The energy control device is adapted to selectively control the transmission of energy from the energy source to the at least one energy transmission device. Because the energy control device is located on the handle, which is necessarily grasped by the physician during surgical procedures, the present surgical device provides more convenient energy control than that found in conventional devices.
Alternatively, and in accordance with one embodiment of another of the present inventions, energy control may be accomplished through the use of a remote energy control device that is connected to power unit, but located in close proximity to the patient or otherwise within the sterile zone of an operating room. Such an arrangement also provides more convenient energy control than that found in conventional devices.
Additionally, whether the power control interface is located on the handle of a surgical probe or on a remote control device, the power control aspect of the overall electrophysiological system can be more conveniently brought into the sterile zone because both the present surgical probe and remote control device are both readily sterilizable. Conventional power control interfaces, on the other hand, are part of a power control unit that is not readily sterilizable.
To further improve tissue contact, a pressure application probe in accordance with one embodiment of another of the present inventions may be used in conjunction with a probe having an energy transmission device on a support member. The pressure application probe includes an elongate main body portion and an engagement device adapted to releasably engage the support member. The pressure application probe can be used by the physician to insure that sufficient tissue contact is realized prior to energy transmission.
A coupling device in accordance with another of the present inventions can also be used in conjunction with a probe having an energy transmission device on a support member. One embodiment of the coupling device includes a base member adapted to be removably secured to a first portion of the probe""s flexible support member and an engagement device connected to the base member and adapted to be removably secured to a second portion of the flexible support member. The coupling device enables a physician to form a distal loop in the support member when desired, thereby increasing the flexibility of the probe.
In order to reduce the blood loss associated certain surgical procedures, a surgical method in accordance with another of the present inventions includes the steps of coagulating soft tissue and then forming an incision is the coagulated tissue. If the incision is no deeper than the coagulation, the incision will not result in significant bleeding. This process can be repeated until an incision of the desired depth is achieved.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.